


Lovestruck

by dezmari



Series: Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow he’s having the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is just a fan-made work.
> 
> \- - -  
> Written on: June 28, 2015

 

He’s still unsure how it all ended up the way it did, how on earth he’s so lucky to have _her_ look at him the way she does like he’s both the sun and the stars. She’s the moon in a moonless night, her smile able to light up the carnival better than all the flashing lanterns.

She stops walking abruptly, letting go of his hands and turns to him and suddenly he’s breathless, stunned by the sight of her in that striking red kimono. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She asks eyeing her surrounding and looking at her and only her he can’t help but agree.

He lets her drag him, always beside her and somehow he’s having the time of his life.

She smiles, she laughs and she drowns everything else around him. And as always the realization that he’s in love hits him hard, he’s gaping at her in awe.

He takes her by her hand and pulls her close and she’s staring up at him green eyes where he could get lost in. “I love you.” He tells her like it’s the first time he says it, emotion dripping through every syllable, because he’ll never say it enough and he needs her to know.

She doesn’t say anything, just smiles, that breathtaking smiles of hers that makes his heart skip a beat.

For the rest of the night he’s in a trance, intoxicated by her mere presence. And no one, absolutely no one, compares to her and everybody pales in comparison. Her eyes turn to him for the hundred time that evening and as their eyes meet he says those three words again in silence and by the way her eyes shines he knows she gets the message.

I love you, I love you, I love you.


End file.
